


Labor Day Lacerations

by ChompJames



Series: Holiday Curse [8]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Casual Injuru, Clumsy Waverly, F/F, Fluff, Saint Nicole, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames
Summary: “I’m so tired.” Nicole groaned to herself as she took a deep breath suddenly coughing as a different kind of heat invaded her lungs.Sitting up quickly, almost getting hit with a bit of head rush, she sniffs the air. “What the living hell is that smell?”
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp
Series: Holiday Curse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633618
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	Labor Day Lacerations

**Author's Note:**

> Even these two idiots would find themselves getting into SOMETHING on Labor Day of all  
> Holidays.

Blinking one sleepy eye open, quickly shutting it again, Nicole can feel the sun invading her bedroom. She knows she had closed the black out curtains before she had thrown herself onto her comfortable mattress last night. 

_Waverly_.

Reaching a hand blindly behind her feeling nothing but cold sheets Nicole turns in bed opening both eyes to reveal a empty bed. 

“Hey Siri. What time is it?” Nicole asked with a yawn.

“The time is seven thirty two.” 

With a mumbled groan Nicole dropped her head back to her flannel pillow. Normally she’d be up and on her way to work. It being Labor Day however meant she had the day off and just wanted an extra hour of sleep. Especially after being gone the last week on a rock climbing excursion. 

Except now she was fully awake with the heat of the morning sun blasting her in the face because for some reason  _Waverly_ opened the blinds at some point. 

“I’m so tired.” Nicole groaned to herself as she took a deep breath suddenly coughing as a different kind of heat invaded her lungs. 

Sitting up quickly, almost getting hit with a bit of head rush, she sniffs the air. “What the living hell is that smell?” 

Wanting nothing more than to pull the covers over her head and attempt sleep Nicole instead throws the blanket off of her and makes her way to the bedroom door. Stopping for a quick second to grab her hoodie off the floor Nicole opens the door blindly as she fights to free her head through the fabric. 

Feeling the top of her thighs hit a rough and seemingly immovable object, Nicole topples over  _what ever the hell_ is in her way, landing hard on her shoulder with a grunt. 

“Ugh. Shit.” Nicole hisses as she finally free’s her head. 

Senses overloaded as the spicy aroma seemed to suffocate her. The scent so strong she found her eyes getting irritated and watery. 

“Hey Waves? Baby?” Nicole called out as she stood back up. Examining the box she tripped over exiting their room. 

_Amazon. Of course._

Hearing tiny footsteps enter the hallway she turns back around as her breath hitches at the sight of her girlfriend. That and probably the aroma once again suffocating her. 

“Oh hi sweetie pie. You’re up early.” Waverly sing songs. 

Noticing her girlfriend in nothing but a long white t-shirt covered in red stains and a tasting spoon in one hand she can’t help buck chuckle at the scene in front of her. 

“Someone left the curtains open.” Nicole teased. “Also what is that smell? It’s choking me.” 

Kicking the box that tripped her up Nicole gestures towards it. “And why was this stationed right in front of the door? I fell right over it.” 

Watching as whatever Waverly has on her spoon drips onto the oak hardwood flooring Nicole grimaces. Waverly did look extremely cute though so at least there was that. 

“Oh fudge.” Waverly mumbles as she walks forward. “I thought I shut the curtain. Sorry sweetie. Our new headboard arrived this morning and I didn’t want to wake you so I just put it near the door.” 

Gripping her still sore shoulder Nicole winces. “It’s a death trap. I could have broken my neck. Luckily just my shoulder took the brunt of the fall. Be a little more careful next time Waves.”

Putting down her spoon Waverly walks closer before wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck. “My poor baby. I’m sorry love. That was completely my fault.” 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy your up though. I missed you all week.” Waverly sighed. 

Feeling a kiss behind her ear Nicole released all the tension in her shoulders she was holding, gently cupping Waverly’s face and resting their foreheads together. She loved little moments like this. Together. Just breathing the same air. The spicy air that surrounded them. 

“What are you cooking?” Nicole asked after quickly kissing Waverly. “I feel like I smoked a blunt full of jalepenos seeds.” 

Waverly scoffed her offense as she defensively crossed her arms across her chest quickly. 

“Not that it doesn’t smell good baby. Just really  _really_ spicy.” Nicole amended with a smile. 

Little crinkles broke out across Waverly’s eyes accompanied by a huge smile. “It’s a whole thing. Come into the kitchen and I’ll tell you all about it.” 

Watching as the tiny woman skipped her way down the hallway and towards the kitchen Nicole is pleasantly surprised that Waverly is  _only_ wearing the shirt as she watches it rise up revealing a tan backside.

She was a lucky woman.

🧅🧄🥘

Happily flitting around the kitchen, Waverly checked on her pot of tomato sauce simmering away, everything was coming together perfectly. Even on almost no notice. 

“What’s all this?” Nicole asked leaning against the refrigerator. 

Picking up her favorite dicing knife Waverly waves it erratically. “Okay so...there’s kind of like a chili cook off competition?” 

Noticing Nicole’s distorted face Waverly quickly stops waving the knife in the air like Michael Myers. “It’s an annual thing. I’ve competed in it for years now. I wasn’t going to this year because you’ve been gone for so long and I just wanted to spend the day with you.” 

Nicole inches forward. “Oookay. I see something has changed that train of thought?” 

Waverly stiffens. Hand flexing around the bamboo of her knife. “Valdez.” she growls out. 

“Val what now?” Nicole asks with a laugh. 

Picking up a rather plump and beautiful orange habanero Waverly gently places it on her cutting board. Before whacking it relentlessly and ungracefully with her knife. 

A little pent up frustration released Waverly turns towards the red head. “I was shopping yesterday for a few items and I ran into Valdez. She’s beaten me every year in the cook off.”

“It would have been fine if she didn’t mouth off about how she needs to buy polish for all her trophies.” Waverly continued. 

With a smile Waverly sidles up to Nicole. “So I decided to enter. I know I can beat her. I’m really sorry that this is how you’ll have to spend your first day back baby.” 

She wasn’t exactly sure what she expected Nicole to say or do but rolling up the sleeves of her hoodie with a smile was not one of them. 

“Alright baby. Let’s get to work then.” Nicole said as she looked down with a smile. 

That damn smile with those beautiful dimples. If Waverly wasn’t already head over heels in love with Nicole she was sure that simple gesture would have her falling for sure. 

Love and maybe a mix of being a tad horny flooded her brain as she went to wrap her arms around Nicole to bring her into a heated kiss before Nicole gasped and clutches her stomach. 

“Did you...did you just stab me?” Nicole choked out as a little blood speed through her hoodie.

Eyes widening Waverly drops the knife in her hands, loud clanking as it hits the tile floor, unsure of what to do next. “I think so? Christ on a cracker..are you okay?” 

She just  _stabbed_ her girlfriend.

Never one to be great in these predicaments Waverly stood helplessly as Nicole leaned against the counter and gently pulled her hoodie off. Revealing a trickle of crimson blood running from a small and thankfully not deep cut. 

“If you didn’t want my help all you had to do was say so.” Nicole joked. “Can you grab me my survival kit?” 

With a slow nod of her head Waverly ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, opening up the cupboards to find one of Nicole’s manysurvival kits, before rushing back into the kitchen. Placing the kit on the counter before pushing it to slide down towards Nicole. 

She literally just stabbed her girlfriend. Sadness, anger, humiliation, and fear flooded through her. What if the knife had slipped through that pale skin a little further, or if it had hit something important. 

“C’mere pretty girl.” Nicole smiled. “I need you.” 

Fighting the urge to turn and run Waverly instead walks as confidently as she can towards her girlfriend who was at the moment bleeding out. 

Well not really but the guilt she felt Nicole might as well have been. Although she couldn’t deny how sexy Nicole looked in baggy gray sweatpants and a sports bra just casually leaning against the counter. Perfect ivory skin with lean muscles jaunting out. And then a small bleeding slice right underneath her left rib cage. 

Right.

“Sorry baby.” Waverly whispered while picking up a alcohol wipe. Gently wiping away the fresh blood tickling down. 

Swallowing thickly as her mouth runs dry as she watches Nicole’s muscles jump and tense in reaction to the cold wipe. 

“Oh that’s cold.” Nicole chuckles. “See no real harm done. Just a little superglue and I’ll be fine.” 

If it was anyone else Waverly would have insisted on a doctors visit but Nicole had sustained many injuries,  _not just from her thank you very much_ , she was pretty much an expert on small injuries. Seems like ‘getting stabbed by girlfriend’ fell into that category. 

Handing the small container of super glue over towards her girlfriend Waverly watches as Nicole carefully applies a small drop to her wound, tongue poking out in concentration, before squeezing the two pieces of skin together. 

Ready to help Waverly rips open a bandaid awaiting Nicole’s nod. Gently placing the bandaid over the small slit she bends down to plant a small kiss over the reddening area. 

“Good as new.” Nicole chuckles as she lightly pats the wound. “Now tell me more about this chili cook off.” 

Sitting Nicole down on one of the bar stools Waverly begins to tell her all about her rivalry with Valdez. Four years of competition and the other girl always beat her out.  _Always_.  Now it wouldn’t be so bad if she didn’t have such a competitive nature about her but alas she could not help her inner craziness. 

“So we make the majority of it at home. Pack it up and head down to Shorty’s to keep it heated and add the finishing touches. Then they’re judged and we should be out of there by mid afternoon.” Waverly explained. “Hopefully with a first place trophy.” 

A little sad as she watches Nicole put her hoodie back on Waverly can’t help but smile when Nicole looks around the mess that is their kitchen with thoughtful eyes.

“Well. I am at your disposal Waverly Earp. What can I do?” 

Explaining that the judges told her last year that she should add a bit more heat to her chili, Waverly situates Nicole in front of the habanero and jalepeno station. 

“Tiny pieces. Some will get blended and some will be out right into the sauce.” Waverly says before going to change at the urging of Nicole.

Being around hot liquids and spicy food it probably was better to be wearing more than just a long shirt. 

After changing and peeking around the corner into the kitchen Waverly feels her heart skip a beat just watching Nicole carefully dicing a gorgeous green jalapeño. The things this woman would do for her on a seconds notice seemed endless. Even after being accidentally stabbed a little bit. 

“Whatcha staring at love?” Nicole teased without taking her eyes off her nearly expert cuts. 

Walking in, enveloping the taller woman in a hug from the back, she settles her head between strong shoulder blades. Leaving a light kiss before squeezing a little firmer, making sure to avoid the cut. “You are absolutely perfect.” 

Nicole tsked. “No such thing as perfect.” 

Rolling her eyes she playfully shoves Nicole into the counter before checking on her tomato sauce. Dipping her tasting spoon into it as she carried it over for Nicole to try. 

“Taste?” Waverly cooed.

Without lifting her eyes Nicole opens her mouth ready for the delicious sauce. Without a moments hesitation Waverly shoves the spoon into Nicole’s mouth. 

In half a second the front of her new shirt was splattered with the red sauce as Nicole hacked and spit it out everywhere. 

“HOT! *cough* so hot. It’s liquid lava.” Nicole sputtered as she swiftly turned around towards the sink and all but drowned her face as she turned the cold water on. “My tongue. I can’t feel my tongue.” 

Slightly confused seeing as less than twenty minutes ago she herself had tasted the sauce, Waverly dips a finger pad into the sauce. Nearly jumping out of her skin the moment the scorching liquid comes into contact with her sensitive skin. 

“Ice? Milk? What do you need baby?” Waverly asks in a panic. Waverly needed Nicole to have feeling in her tongue. It was a huge asset. One that would be a shame to lose. 

“O-oh go-od. The skin on the inside of my mouth is shedding off.” Nicole chokes while spitting water into the sink. 

_Shoot. That wasn’t a great sign._

“How’s your tongue?” Waverly questions as she runs to stand by her drenched girlfriend. Awkwardly rubbing soothing circles across her back. 

Finally turning the water off and spitting a impressing amount of water out of her mouth Nicole takes a huge breath. As Waverly does as well. 

“Holy fuck baby.” Nicole coughs out slumped against the sink. “Might want to turn that down before it burns.” 

Nervously Waverly waits as Nicole turns around. “That can wait. Let me see your mouth.” 

It’s a little comical how Nicole immediately opens her mouth as wide as she can but Waverly inspects it thoroughly anyway. The red angry skin, what’s left of it, standing out against Nicole’s pearly white teeth. 

No blisters or anything bleeding. Just a burned mouth and tongue. Nothing that time wouldn’t fix.  _Thankfully_ . 

“Mah tongue feels so weird against the inside of mah cheeks now.” Nicole chuckles. “Like it’s all new baby skin or something.” 

Just like that Nicole turns something terrible into a joke. She wasn’t sure how Nicole was able to do it so flawlessly again and again but she was more than grateful for it. 

_Stupid Labor Day._

Loud knocking on the front door brought her back to reality as well as a crass voice. “Baby girl! Got your extra, uh, vegan cheese. Or whatever this shit is. Open up!” 

Rolling her eyes and heading to the door she notices Nicole turning the stove top temperature down. Way down. 

Last thing she wanted to do was burn all the judges mouths as well. Opening the door to a suspiciously happy looking Wynonna, Waverly grabs one of the paper bags from her arms. “What are you so happy about?” 

Pushing her way inside Wynonna gestures wildly. “Holiday? Let the chaos begin.” 

“Already has.” Waverly grumbled. “I stabbed Nicole.” 

Wynonna twists around quickly. “Shit baby girl. It’s alright. I know a few places to hide a body. I know how to get blood out of carpet and wood. Everything will be fine.” 

A loud slamming of a cabinet door accompanied by a “what the hell Wynonna.” caused Wynonna to jump slightly with her eyes raised. 

“Alright. Well there’s always next time.” Wynonna teased as she made her way into the kitchen. “Haught! Hi. How ya doing buddy.” 

Nicole didn’t look too pleased when they both made their way into view. “Oh please Nicole. Like you wouldn’t help Waverly hide a body? It’s not my fault it so happened to have seemed to be you.” 

Wynonna had a point. 

“True. Still...didn’t even take a second to mourn me or question her actions?” Nicole groaned. “What a friend you are.” 

Wynonna shrugged. “Sisters before best friends. Sorry. What’s with the whole stabbing thing anyway?” 

Unpacking the paper bags as Nicole recounts the injuries she had accumulated so far today, Waverly sets to seasoning and grounding up her tofu. She needed to get this part perfectly or else it would taste a bit slimy. 

“Still got beef with Valdez I see?” Wynonna teased as she sat at the kitchen bar. “Maybe if you added real meat instead of the fake stuff you’d win.” 

Vegan chili. 

“I will not sacrifice my moral to win. Besides vegan chili is  _delicious_.”  Waverly insisted. 

Wynonna shrugged as she dug into her giant bag of beef jerky. Nicole back on dicing peppers while she chopped her tofu blocks into tiny pieces. 

“You want this in the sauce Waves?” Nicole asked as she held the cutting board for Waverly to see. Absentmindedly Waverly hummed a ‘yes’ before turning around and spotting what looked like a mound of stripped beef jerky on the side of the cutting board. 

Quickly flying in front of the redhead Waverly instinctively flipped the cutting board up to prevent the contents spilling into her sauce. Not realizing the amount of strength she had put into flipping the board until she  heard the board smack across Nicole’s jaw.

“ _Seriously Waverly?! What the fuck!”_ Nicole hissed as the board hit the tile with a loud thud. Turning away from Waverlyas her pale  strong  hands shot up to cradle her jaw quickly. 

Ugly and annoying cackling nearly broke her ear drum as Waverly bounced on her toes trying to decide what to do. The loud  _cracking_ sound certainly didn’t leave much to the imagination over how hard the heavy wooden board had hit Nicole’s jaw. 

She could hear Nicole mumbling and cursing under her breath as she paced the kitchen floor. Wynonna was shaking with laughter and all Waverly could do was wring her hands together. Twirling the various rings on her fingers. 

“Baby? Sweetie pie...” Waverly whispered. “It’s not broken is it?” 

Side stepping around the perfectly diced peppers on the floor she pokes Nicole in the shoulder twice. Softly. 

Feeling Nicole stiffen under her touch was disheartening but finally the red head turned around. Waverly gasped at the blue and red mark already forming along Nicole’s strong jawline. Not to mention the swelling already occurring. 

“ _Oh Nicole_...” Waverly sighed. Fingers aching to skirt across the beautiful contrast of pale and bruising skin. 

She could see the tension in Nicole’s jaw. The redhead must have been clenching her jaw which was  probably  not the best thing to do in the moment. 

Out of nowhere a package of frozen mangos appears in her sight. Wynonna smiling like an idiot. “Put some ice on in Naughty Haughty.” 

Nicole snatches the bag from Wynonna’s hands before storming out of the kitchen. Waverly sighs as Wynonna laughs. 

Punching her sister in the shoulder Waverly hisses. “That was all  **your fault**! ” 

“Woah Hulk.” Wynonna grumbled as she clutches her shoulder. “I didn’t slam a cutting board into Nicole’s face. That was you.” 

Stomping her foot childishly Waverly whined. “I wouldn’t have hit the board if you didn’t try to sneak  **_beef jerky_** into my sauce!” 

“Sorrrrry I wanted you to win. Jeez. My bad.” Wynonna dramatically sang. “Might wanna go take care of Haught head over there.” 

Having half a mind to strangle her sister Waverly grabbed her broom from the pantry closet and shoved that at her instead before stalking out of the room in search of Nicole.

_Fuck Holidays._

🥭🔪🔪🥭

Brooding in their master bathroom Nicole slowly takes the package of frozen mangos away from her jaw to see the damage. Wincing at the discoloration happening already. That cutting board was thick, heavy and durable. Those were the exact words Waverly had said when finding it online.

It wasn’t cheap and would last. Most importantly it wasn’t made from plastic and a harm to the environment. 

At least a plastic one wouldn’t have her jaw swollen to nearly twice it’s usual size. She still wasn’t even sure why the hell Waverly had smacked the cutting board into her face to begin with. 

She was pretty certain her peppers were sliced thin enough...

Even if they weren’t all Waverly had to do was tell her. There was no need to fling them everywhere. 

Her feelings were hurt along with her pride, and her face, having Wynonna bear witness to it all. 

Opening their nearly filled medicine cabinet Nicole searches the orange bottles until her eyes land on the painkiller she was lookin for. Percocet. Hastily unlocking the child proof cap and downing two pills before throwing the bottle back in the cabinet. 

Stupid chili cook off. 

A timid knock on the door and Nicole unlocked it knowing her girlfriend was more than likely the one standing on the other side before taking a seat on the edge of their jacuzzi tub. 

At least the smaller brunette had a look of remorse on her face. That ridiculously gorgeous face. Why was it so hard to stay mad at her? 

“ _Waves_ ...” Nicole began before a sharp pain stopped her jaw from moving.

Waverly winced in sympathy. “I am super duper sorry Nicole. I didn’t mean for the cutting board to hit you in the face.” 

Stretching her jaw as far as she could without causing major discomfort Nicole feels a slight pop. “Why’d your hit it to begin with?” 

She was sure she sounded sad and pathetic by the way Waverly’s shoulders caved in on themselves. “I noticed a pile of Wynonna’s beef jerky. She was trying to make it non vegan.” 

Oh. Ohhhhhh. That made some sort of sense.

Nicole laughed. Well she made some sort of noise that her jaw allowed anyway. “That makes a lot more sense than my peppers not being sliced correctly.”

Tiny nose scrunched up in a way that those barely there freckles were more noticeable, brows furrowed and lips in a pout, Nicole had to keep herself from peppering kisses all over that adorable sour face of Waverly’s.

“You thought I hit the cutting board because your peppers weren’t thin enough? Nicole!” Waverly scoffed. “That’s insane. I would never disrespect you like that. Ever!” 

Having the decency to be a tad bit embarrassed at even allowing herself to  entertain  that was the reason Waverly had hit the cutting board Nicole shrugged coyly. “I know. It all just happened so fast.” 

Grabbing ahold of the smaller woman’s hands Nicole tugged her forward until Waverly was settled in between her legs. Waverly being the taller one for once. Wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist Nicole rests her face, the non swollen side, against her tiny girlfriends firm yet soft stomach. “God you smell delicious.” 

Feeling lithe hands card through her hair Nicole snuggles her head as far into Waverly’s stomach as humanely possible. “I hope you really know I’d never do anything like that to you Nicole.” 

She knew. Sure Waverly accidentally hurt her  _every holiday_ but Waverly would never go so far as to purposely be so rude to her...”I know love bug. Now...should we get back those peppers? We have to get to the competition soon right?” 

With a hum Waverly passed her hand through red locks again. Nicole felt a slight tug all the way to her roots but ignored it as she made to stand up. 

“Ah, ow Waves.” Nicole yelped when another sharp tug to her hair accompanied her standing up. “No time for foreplay baby.” 

“My hand. It’s stuck!” Waverly blurted out. “Your hair is all tangled underneath one of my rings!” 

Stupidly jerking her head Nicole hissed feeling her hair being ripped from her scalp. “Unstick it then!” 

As Waverly frantically tried to untangle her ring from Nicole’s hair all Nicole felt was hair after hair being plucked from their root to her scalp. Trying to keep still before Waverly sighed. “WYNONNA!” 

“Waverly! Why are you calling her in here?” Nicole groaned. “She’s just going to be a pest.” 

They could hear Wynonna running through the halls before bursting into the bathroom with a shit eating grin on her face. “What did I miss?”

While both Earp women worked on trying to detangle ring from hair Nicole just sat there feeling dejected at the fact she was going to have to live life with a bald spot now. It felt like it was taking forever and those pain killers were starting to work their way into her system. She could barely feel the yanks on her scalp anymore. 

“We have to cut it.” Wynonna mumbled.

“Bullshit!” Nicole shouted. “You just want me to have a bald spot.” 

“Sweetie pie.” Waverly hummed. “It won’t be a bald spot. Just a little will be uneven. I don’t see another way.” 

As if to prove her point Waverly pulled her hand back causing the redhead to yelp slightly. “See? Nothing is working!” 

_*snip snip*_

Hearing the metal shears clink together so suddenly caught Nicole off guard. Catching Wynonna’s face twist into some sort of evil happiness. “No. Oh no. If anyone is cutting my hair it’s Waverly.” 

Five minutes later with a lock of her own hair nestled between her fingertips but finally free from Waverly’s ring Nicole breathes a sigh of relief as she’s able to stand without the feeling of her hair being pulled. 

Clapping her hands together with a charming smile. “Chili cook off?” 

✂️👩🏻‍🦰✂️👩🏻‍🦰✂️

With only twenty minutes until the judges made their rounds around the bar to start their tasting Waverly added the finely diced peppers that Nicole had cut for her. Again. 

Leaving her pot to simmer Waverly made her way to the bar with her girlfriend and sister in tow. After a stressful morning and mid afternoon she could use a drink. Hopefully all while avoiding...

“ **Valdez**.” Waverly growled. 

“S’up second place.” Valdez chuckled. 

She was such a butthead. 

“Wait.” Nicole said while shaking her head. “This is Valdez?” 

“Rachel Valdez. Who were you expecting? An old hag?” Rachel teased while holding her hand out for Nicole to shake. 

Watching as Nicole shook her nemesis’s hand Waverly couldn’t help the little bubble of competitiveness to rise in her chest. 

“Well kinda.” Nicole laughed. “You’re what, sixteen?” 

“She’s seventeen and has been beating me since she was fourteen. You want a soda Rachel?” Waverly offered. 

Rachel seemed to contemplate the offer before speaking. “Nah. I should get back before anything burns. Follow me on TikTok though for my kombucha recipe! Good luck Earp. You’ll need it.” 

Seriously. Rachel was a huge butthole. 

“Baby. You’re worried about a  seventeen  year old?” Nicole playfully chided. “She’s still in high school.” 

“She’s really good.” Waverly whined. “I just want to win. Once.” 

Finally flagging the bartender on duty down, Waverly orders a fruity cocktail for herself and Nicole. She needed liquid encouragement to be able to get through the judging. It was always the most awkward part. Just having to stand there as three people tasted your cooking. Making odd noises that never really told you whether they thought it was any good or not. Whole thing was strange to her. 

Making their way back to her station Waverly catches Rachel’s eyes as the teenager sends her a condescending wink. That was the reason why she had refused to follow the girl on TikTok to begin with! 

“See! She seems super innocent but Rachel is a total little butthead!” Waverly groaned as she took a sip from her straw. 

Nicole turned to look only to see Rachel waving. “She’s just waving at you cutie.” 

The second Nicole turned back around Rachel stuck her tongue out at her. Waverly shoved Nicole’s shoulder to get her attention, unbeknownst to her Nicole was about to take her own sip from her straw, “See?! Now she’s sticking her tongue out at her!”

“ **Fuck** **Waverly**!” Nicole yelled. “My eye!” 

Oopsie! 

“What happened?” Waverly asked as she rounded Nicole to face her. Noting the left eye watering heavily. “Are you okay?” 

With a comical amount of blinks Nicole squeezed her eye shut finally. “You shoved my arm and made the straw go underneath my eye lid!” 

Scrunching her own face in horror at the sound of  that  Waverly grabs a few napkins to help with the influx of tears rolling down Nicole’s cheek. “Ouch. I’m sorry sweetie pie. What do you need me to do?” 

Looking beyond Nicole Waverly could see Rachel pointing and laughing her. Teenagers were real dicks sometimes. 

With a small smile Nicole replied. “Nothing. I’ve still got my eye patch in the car from Christmas. I’ll be back in a second.” 

That eye patch.  _Christmas_.  How embarrassing was that whole thing? If it wasn’t the start of their beautiful love life together Waverly would like to forget the whole thing ever happened but seeing as the **_Holiday Curse_** still plagued them anyway it’s not even like it mattered. 

“Where’d Nicole go?” Wynonna asked as Waverly looked at the time on her phone. Just two more minutes until judgment. 

Stirring her pot of vegan chili Waverly mumbles. “To get her eye patch. Straw went underneath her eyelid.” 

“You’re shitting me right?! No fucking way!” Wynonna roared. “Pirate Haught!” 

Because the appropriate response to people being in pain or having to wear embarrassing accessories was to laugh like a hyena. 

“Shut up Wynonna.” Waverly whispered. 

“ ** _Contestants! Judges will be tasting now. All prep work should be done!”_**

Nervously Waverly triple checked that her vegan cheese and sour cream were on hand for the judges convenience. Every body had a different way of eating chili. 

“Ready baby?” 

Not noticing Nicole’s re entry into the bar the sudden voice right beside her frightened her a bit as she squealed. Much to  _Rachel’s_ amusement. 

“A little anxious but ready.” Waverly said as she brushed the underside of Nicole’s eye patch. At least she was a hot pirate. 

“Ms. Earp! Pleasure to see you again this year.” Malcom smiled.

“Thanks for having me again!” Waverly hummed as she watched him and the other two judges grab a bowl each and tasted her chili. 

“Nice heat.” Malcolm winked. 

“Mmhmmm...” Bob murmured around a spoon.

The third judge made no noise along with no facial expressions that could help Waverly determine their thinking. It lasted around two minutes and she was utterly exhausted from the sheer force of trying to get inside the judges heads. 

“That went well. Right?” Nicole asked as the judges left the room to make their decision. “Malcolm looked like he liked it a lot.” 

Needing some sort of comfort Waverly cuddles into her hot pirates arms for a much needed hug. “We will see. I hope so.” 

After five minutes and relentless pirates of the Caribbean jokes from Wynonna, Waverly was finally able to shut her sister up once the judges came back into the room. 

Feeling nerves prickling at the base of her brain Waverly holds on to Nicole’s hand for dear life while the judges make their way to the microphone. Feeling Nicole squeeze her hand back for good luck. 

“ ** _Our annual chili cook off has come to an end contestants! Coming in third place....Mrs. Walker!”_**

Clapping her hands for the elderly lady who walked slowly to gather her third prize ribbon Waverly crosses her fingers. 

“ **_For the first time since entering, Rachel Valdez comes in second!”_ **

Squeezing Nicole’s hand harder until she feels bones pop, Waverly gives Nicole’s hand a quick kiss to apologize. 

“ **_Our first prize winner, every body give it up for Waverly Earp!”_ **

“ **Yessssss!!! I won! I freaking won!** ”  Waverly shouted as she ran up to the judges and snatched her trophy from Malcom’s hands before sticking her tongue out at Rachel.

It was quite childish but what she didnt care. She FREAKING WON! 

Running back to her over the moon excited girlfriend Waverly leaped and jumped right into those strong arms that would never let her fall. Except they were definitely falling to the ground. 

Maybe in all her excitement she should have remembered not to jump on her half blinded girlfriend out of nowhere. There was no point in speculation now however as they were mere inches from the hard wooden floor of the bar. 

At the very last second she felt Nicole hug her and cradle her more in her arms to prevent any injuries to herself as Nicole landed with a hard  _thud_ to the ground. 

Rolling off of the redhead as quickly as she could Waverly  _gently_ placed her trophy on the ground in order to assess what her girlfriend needed from her. Besides not being a hot chaotic mess of course.

“Nic? Nicole?” Waverly timidly whispered.

“Haught? Are you okay?” Wynonna all but shouted out. 

As luck would have it and to further embarrass her the whole bar crowded around Nicole who was gasping for air on the dirty floor bar. Waverly was sure Nicole’s back was probably throbbing along with the fact she couldn’t breath at the moment. 

Stupid excitement making her do stupid things. 

“Just try and take a small breath Nicole. You got the air knocked out of you.” Waverly said.

“No shit Sherlock.” Wynonna mumbled. “Doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out.” 

Rachel crouched down next to Nicole before pulling something out of her pocket and shoving it underneath Nicole’s nose. 

Bringing Nicole back to the land of the oxygen huffing inhabitants with a flourish. And a few coughs. 

“What the hell was that Rachel.” Waverly asked in awe.

“Smelling salts.” Rachel shrugged before fist bumping a still groaning Nicole. “See ya.” 

After apologizing to her girlfriend and gathering her trophy up, Waverly subscribed immediately to the teenagers TikTok. Maybe she wasn’t too much of a butthead...

🏆🎉🏆🎉🏆

Once home and fed a delicious bowl of vegan chili, Nicole relaxed on the couch while Waverly cleaned the kitchen. She was glad to finally be back home and have Waverly doting over her. 

While she didn’t necessarily love getting hurt she did love the extra attention and affection it brought her from Waverly. 

“You need anything?” Waverly called from the kitchen. 

Pursing her lips Nicole thought on it for a second. “I’ll take a beer and a cuddle.” 

The sound of Waverly’s laughter echoing in the kitchen had butterflies fluttering around her chest. Waverly’s laugh was like Christmas to her. She loved that woman with every fiber of her being. 

As Waverly waltzed in with her already opened beer bottle, Nicole took its graciously as Waverly climbed onto the couch to settle in between her legs. Taking a generous sip before spitting it all out of her nose at the feeling of a bony knee colliding with her groin. 

“ _Jaysus_ Christ.” Nicole yelped as pain radiated through her entire body, starting at her public bone, as beer dripped out of her nose. 

Looking at her girlfriend with eyes equivalent of a deer in headlights, Nicole has half a mind to laugh and half to cry as Waverly rambles incoherent words. 

“Shhh...s’ok babe. It’s okay. I’m okay.” Nicole says with more conviction than she felt in the moment. “Just might need a moment. Scoot.” 

With a now free and open lap Nicole’s hand immediately cups her pubic area in order to order to send some magical healing down that way. 

Wasn’t working. 

The pounding between her legs wasn’t one that Waverly  _normally_ brought on and for that Nicole could only thank the heavens. 

Maybe getting up and stretching the muscles would work. “Wanna take a walk?” 

“Can my trophy come?” Waverly giggled. “Just kidding. Sure. Where do you want to talk to?” 

Stretching her legs out and feeling a little relief Nicole stands. “Around the neighborhood? Get some fresh air and look at some stars?” 

Exiting the house hand in hand Nicole remembers her eye patch. Throwing it over her shoulder into the house before closing the door. Last thing she needed was some neighbor being a ass to her and making Waverly feel even worse about the whole straw underneath her eyelid thing. 

Walking together underneath a dark sky and glistening stars Nicole can’t help but smile. The glow from the moon making Waverly’s face even more angelic than normal. For a split second she could have  _sworn_ the moonlight made a halo over Waverly’s head.

Never in a million years would she have imagined having as close to a perfect life as the one she had now with..

* _smack_ *

The sound of Waverly’s hand colliding with her forehead along with the slight pain stopped Nicole’s thoughts in their tracks. 

* _bzzzz bzzzz_ *

Another smack, except to her bruising jaw, sent Nicole to her knees. Legs giving out underneath the excruciating pain as white spots erupted behind her eye lids. 

“Waves..?” Nicole moaned out choking back a sob. 

“Fudge nuggets! Nicole! Are you okay?! Jesus. I’m so sorry. I didn’t even remember your swollen jaw. I saw a mosquito and I smacked it.” Waverly shrilly spoke. 

Cradling her head in her hands Nicole tried to shake off the blinding pain. “It’s okay. Just give me a minute to be able to see straight.”

As luck would have it a flash of lightening scattered across the sky. Accompanied with booming thunder before an onslaught of rain pelted on the pair. 

“I’ll help you sweetie.” Waverly yelled over the rain as she grabbed Nicole by her elbow and heaving her up to her feet. “Run home!” 

Arm in arm Waverly and Nicole slowly but surely made their way back home and underneath the roof of their wrap around porch. Rain beating down hard around them. 

Drenched and in quite a bit of pain Nicole slumps against the porch railing. The headache radiating up her spine to the very top of her head. Sure if she poked it the top of her head would crack into two.

“Do you regret meeting me?” 

The voice sounded so small and miserable that Nicole automatically reached out for the owner of the voice. “Baby. What? No, never.” 

Any headache that was previously taking up residence in her mind was pushed away at the need to make Waverly her number one priority. 

Watching as Waverly hoisted herself to sit on the railing Nicole made quick work to stand in front of her. “Waves?”

Small legs kicked the open air as they swung back and forth. “Look at you. Look at your jaw. How can you say meeting me was a good idea?” 

Sure her jaw looked like a blue and red jolly rancher had melted together but it didn’t hurt  that bad  anymore. 

Dipping her head with a smile Nicole caught Waverly’s attention. “Meeting you was the single most amazing thing that has ever happened to me.” 

“But..”

“No but’s. These are the truest words I’ll ever speak. I love you Waverly Earp and no amount of accidents or pain or anything will change that.” Nicole murmured. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. Don’t you know that by now?”

Seeing unshed tears glisten in Waverlys eyes had Nicole assured that Waverly believed her. 

“Can I have a kiss?” Waverly chuckled before losing her balance a bit and kicking her leg out to right herself. 

“Oooof.” 

Waverly watched in horror as her boot cladden foot connected with the underside of Nicole’s chin. Watching as the redheads eyes rolled in the back of her head before she crumpled to the porch unconscious. 

“ _Balls_. I’ll call the ambulance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Nicole. Precious little bean can’t even profess her undying love without being struck unconscious.


End file.
